


Bad Shan, Bad, Bad Shan

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [42]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in a bit of trouble and Shannon's not picking up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Shan, Bad, Bad Shan

 Jared grumbled as he walked down the bland, gray hallway. “One little punch,” he mumbled as he was shoved in front of a payphone. Glaring at the officer, Jared turned and popped in the two quarters he was given before dialing a familiar number. He tapped his foot as he heard the rings

                “You’ve reached Shannon! Leave your message!”

                Jared blinked, “Uh, Shan, I’m in jail. Would be nice if you could come and bail me out,” glancing at his bloody knuckles, “And some bandages.”

                He hung up and was escorted back to the cell. Frowning, he curled up on the stab of concrete that the place called a bed.

* * *

 

                Jared yawned as the sunlight filtered through the barred windows. Sighing, he was allowed out of the cell and ushered to the phone. He was technically officially free, but he still needed to be released into someone’s hold at least until the court case. So, once again, he put in two quarters and called his older brother.

                “You’ve reached Shannon! Leave your message!”

                Sighing, Jared told Shannon again that he was in jail and that he needed to be picked up.

* * *

 

                It was noon as apparently the officer was having a merciful day since he was allowing Jared another call.

                “You’ve reached Shannon! Leave your message!”

                Jared gripped the phone, “For fucks sake Shannon! Fucking pick up your phone! I’m sick and tired of taking a piss in front of people and eating their shitty food! Come and pick me up!”

                He slammed the phone back onto its holder and stomped back to the cell, furious.

* * *

 

                It was two hours before Shannon finally made his appearance. He had a sheepish smile on his face as Jared was escorted out, the man’s blue eyes livid. He signed the paperwork without another word and headed to Shannon’s SUV without even glancing at the older brother. The car ride home was also quiet and tense.

                Once home, Jared marched in and headed straight to the kitchen. Confused, Shannon plopped down on the couch, his coat thrown over a near-by armchair, and the television once again on. A few moments later, Jared reappeared and picked up Shannon’s coat. Shannon watched from the corner of his eye as his younger brother rummaged around in his pockets before withdrawing his phone. Hearing the sound of tape, Shannon turned fully to his brother only to be shocked when said tape was fastened to his forehead. “Wha?”

                “Since you aren’t capable of picking up your fucking phone,” seethed Jared, “I took the courtesy of taping it to your fucking forehead so maybe you’ll be able to hear it fucking vibrate.”

                “Jay, I’m sorry-“

                “Fuck. You. And, good night, you asshole.” Jared bit out, stomping away.

                Shannon frowned and ran a hand over the smooth surface of the tape. Taking it off was going to hurt. 


End file.
